Party time!
by KuroMew
Summary: The E4 and lance throws a party. But some odd party crashers show up! DUN DUN DUN!
1. Default Chapter

Party time  
  
When the E4 throws a party a bunch of Legends crash it!  
  
(In Will's gym Will Karen and Lance are planning something. Koga and Bruno are in Koga's gym.. Doing stuff)  
  
Lance: ^___^ LETS THROW A PARTY!  
  
Will: Eh could be fun  
  
Karen: SHUT UP PSYCHIC BOY!  
  
Will: MAKE ME YOU DARK DEPPRED S.O.B!  
  
(Will and Karen begin to fight)  
  
Lance: (Starts a Congo line with him self) Party Party Party! Party Party party!  
  
Will: ¬_¬ goody he's drunk again  
  
Lance: (Forces Will into it) C'MON! HAVE SOME FUN MASK BOY!  
  
Will: (gets away) Damn it you dragon loving freak stop getting drunk  
  
Lance: NEVA! (steals will's Coke and runs off)  
  
Karen: HAH! YOU HAVE NO COKE! (Runs off too)  
  
Will: That settles it... I am the only sane one.  
  
(In the unknown dungeon Mewtwo is sitting around watching TV with Lugia Mew and the dogs) Mewtwo: -_-;; has anyone else noticed that this is extremely boring and pointless.  
  
Mew: OO OO!!! I have!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Not counting her?  
  
Lugia: O_O woooooooooooow Oxy clean works!  
  
Raikou: Its official this blows C-  
  
Mew: WAIT! Pg 13 rated!  
  
Raikou: Sorry.  
  
Suicune: What else CAN we do?  
  
Mew: the elite four is having a party tonight!  
  
Mewtwo: How did you know?  
  
Mew: (Grins evilly) I have my ways  
  
(Chuck screams from the closet)  
  
Mewtwo: O.o;;; what was that.  
  
Mew: Uhhh Pikachus yeah that it. Rabid Pikachus.. Lugia: (Stares blankly at the screen) Mewtwo: (Shuts it off) Well I guess I could turn us all into humans  
  
Entei: You can do that?  
  
Mewtwo: Yes. DON'T TEST THE LIMITS OF MY POWER! MUH WAH HA HA HA HAH HA! (Goes into a coughing fit)  
  
Mew: Come on lets go!  
  
Mewtwo: (Turns everyone but Lugia into humans) If I weren't so bored I'd be complaining Mew: (Hops on Lugia's back) ^_^ FLY! FLY!  
  
Lugia: (Takes off and hits the ceiling) @_@ Owwwww  
  
Mew: I knew that was going to happen -_-;;  
  
Entei: well you ARE psychic.  
  
Raikou: Entei I think she knows that.  
  
Entei: (Whispers to Raikou) I doubt it.  
  
Mew: (Glares) I heard that  
  
Raikou: (Whispers back) I think she heard us.  
  
Mew: My god I'm surrounded by morons.  
  
Mewtwo: HEY!  
  
Mew: Excluding you.  
  
Mewtwo: (Glares) it better  
  
Mew: (Sweat drops)  
  
(They all get on Lugia and he takes off and doesn't hit the ceiling)  
  
(Back at the indigo plateau the Elite four and lance are putting up decorations)  
  
Lance: Pretty pink streamers!  
  
Karen: NO BLACK ALL BLACK MUH WAH HA HA!  
  
Koga: No GREEN!  
  
Bruno: ^_^ Bruno like cheese!  
  
(Everyone stares at Bruno)  
  
Will: Okaaaaaay. Why don't we use all the colors?  
  
Bruno: ^_^ WILL BE SMART!  
  
Will: Yes Bruno I'm smart (Gives Bruno a slice of Cheese)  
  
Bruno: ^_^ Bruno like cheese Bruno good boy!  
  
Karen: So its true all brawn and no brains. Lance: I know he is dumb.  
  
Will: You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed you shouldn't talk!  
  
Lance: I'M NOT A TOOL!  
  
Will: See?  
  
Karen: I know.  
  
(Morty walks in)  
  
Morty: Am I early? Will: Yes you (Gets cut off by Karen)  
  
Karen: No not at all come to my gym! (Leads him into her gym)  
  
Will and Lance: O.O  
  
Bruno: CAN I COME TOO? Koga: (Grabs Bruno) noooooo we need you to carry heavy things!  
  
Bruno: ^_^ BRUNO STRONG BRUNO GOOD!  
  
Lance: why does he talk in third person?  
  
Will: He's a friggen moron.  
  
Lance: Oh  
  
Koga: Come on Bruno were going to carry the sound system!  
  
Bruno: SOUND!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!  
  
(Bruno and Koga exit)  
  
Lance: (Puts up pink streamers)  
  
Will: -_-;; this is going to be a loooooooooooooong party.  
  
(4 hours later all the gym leaders have arrived)  
  
(All of the legendary Pokémon bust in in human form) Mewtwo: We are here!  
  
Will: And who are you?  
  
Mewtwo: (Goes back to back with Mew) Prepare for Trouble!  
  
Mew: and Its more than double!  
  
Mewtwo: To Protect this party form being boring!  
  
Mew: Heck we might even be here in the morning!  
  
Mewtwo: Mark!  
  
Mew: Marie!  
  
Mewtwo: Team party crashers join this party at the speed of light!  
  
Mew: Let us in or we'll start a fight!  
  
Three dogs and Lugia: HELL YA!  
  
Mew: that doesn't rhyme  
  
Suicune: Tough!  
  
To be continued.  
  
What will happen at the party? Stay tuned! 


	2. ^_^;;;

Party time part two!  
Mew: ^___^ part tay!   
Mewtwo: -_-;;   
Karen: (Goes up to Lugia) ^_^ Well aren't you a cutie!  
Lugia: ^__^ I know I am.  
Karen: Why don't you come into my gym and play a game with me. ^_~   
Lugia: uh okay... (Follows her)   
Mewtwo: O.o;;  
Morty: ;_; what?   
Mew: ^_^ Ghost boy got burned.  
Morty: (Shrugs) what ever.   
Eusine: (Busts in) THE PARTY CAN START NOW EUSINE HAS ARRIVED!  
Suicune: O.O oh no!  
Eusine: (Walks up to Suicune) ^_^ Your legs must be tired because you have been running through my dreams all night!  
Suicune: O.O;; No I haven't! I don't like to run running is bad!  
Eusine: what's your name?  
Suicune: Sa- Sakura! yeah that's it Sakura!  
Eusine: Sakura! what a fitting name! Its so beautiful like you!  
Suicune: ^_^;; yeah (Edges away)  
Eusine: How about a dance?  
Suicune: (Dashes away)  
Eusine: -_-;; that girl is like Suicune. Runs non stop.  
Lance: ^_^ (Sings) I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber Please don't send me to the pickle farm! (Hiccups) Join in every one!  
Lance and Bruno: (Sings) I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber Please don't send me to the pickle farm! (Both laugh like idiots)   
Will: (Just stares at them)  
Mewtwo: Do they have any mental problems?   
Will: (Nods) to many to name  
Mew: (Grabs Mewtwo by the arm and drags him outside and hiccups)  
Morty: O.o;; who let the weirdoes in?   
Will: ^_^;; there psychics...  
Morty: okay then Who let those freaks in?  
Will: (Tackles Morty and a dust cloud surrounds them indicting a fight)   
Lance: WEEEEE!!!! HYPER HYPER HYPER!!! (Does the funky chicken)   
Bruno: ^_^ BRUNO GO PLAY WITH PINK KITTY AND PURPLE KITTY!!  
(Will and Morty stop fighting)   
Will: Bruno what does this pink kitty look like? Can you draw the kitty?   
Bruno: (Draws Mew... badly)  
Will: And the purple kitty?  
Bruno: (Draws Mewtwo VERY Badly) ^_^ The purple kitty is touching the pink kitty!  
Will: Mew and Mewtwo! (Looks out side) ewwwwwwwwww.   
Karen: HOLY!!!  
Will: I should go see what's wrong. (Stands there)   
Karen: (Runs out) BIRD! BIG FREAKEN BIRD!! O.o;;  
Will: (Crosses his arms) that makes three odd Poke'mon  
Suicune Raikou and Entei: (they all change back to normal)  
Eusine and Morty: (Faints)  
Will: ^_^ I win the bet!  
Lance: (Hands Will 50 dollars) I knew I shouldn't of made a bet with a psychic.  
Will: Yea Yea I won the bet they fainted when the finally saw the dogs.  
(The dogs run away and Lugia follows every one else at the party just stands there wide eyed)  
Clair: Well this sucks.  
Whitney: (Starts crying for NO reason)   
Bruno: Don't cry pretty pink haired girl.  
Will: Yeah the party was only O.O MEW AND MEWTWO ARE OUT THERE! (Runs out with two master balls)   
Lance: O.o;;  
Will: (Comes back in with a bloody nose) Mewtwo kicked me in the face and they both flew off -_-;;  
Bruno: (Hugs Will) I wove oo Will.  
Will: +++ GET HIM OFF ME!  
(Back at the unknown dungeon)   
Mew: That was okay I guess.  
Chuck: PLEASE LET ME OUT!!!  
Mewtwo: yeah.  
Lugia: Why did we all change back too humans?   
Mewtwo: ^_^;; When Mew and I started Uhm talking I turned my psychic link with all of you so you wouldn't over hear us. that made you turn back into humans.  
(Everyone attacks Mewtwo)  
The end.   
YAYS! that was AWFUL!!! Please review! 


End file.
